


City of Ravens

by kirani100



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Black and Gray Morality, Broken Warrior Code, Combat Pragmatist, Dangerously Genre Savvy, Erin Hunter, Exile, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jerk With A Heart of Gold, Knight in sour armor, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Romance, ShadowClan, Sliding scale of cynicism, The anti-hero, Tragic Hero, Unrequited Love, Warrior Cats, What Have I Done, how do i even tag, the atoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani100/pseuds/kirani100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ambition was to become medicine cat. He never imagined he'd become one of the Clan's most ruthless warriors, or that his own Clan would exile him while he was busy trying to save them. Now he needs the help of his former friends and fellow exiles, but they'd all rather kill him. The web of lies they know is simpler than the truth he's seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter.  
> Inspired by The Warriors Rekindled. Characters belong to their rightful TWR owners.  
> You thought this was dead? HAHA, NOPE. I did start over though... don't kill me.  
> THANKS to my amazing and hardworking beta, Theatricals, for fixing this mess of a story up!

_He flinched, feeling his heart pump weakly against his ribs._ He tried to wake but his eyelids were too heavy. He tried to move but his limbs were too weary. _  
_

_Em I dying?_

He thought.

_Again?_

A small speck of warmth going cold in the snow, surrounded by ravens, talons snagging through his fur, beaks slicing at his ears.

Left behind.

_Again?_

His mother's words were in his blood. "Death will not catch me, not without feeling my claws in his face."

He flinched,

feeling his heart knock on his chest.

 _Again_ , he discovers the wonders of defiance.

Ravens will not make a meal of _him._

* * *

Nightkit blinked awake. His whole body was pulsing with adrenaline and his paws clammy with sweat. Nightmares will do that to you. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Same old stupid dream._

He shook his head, letting the nursery's comforting smell of wool and milk, and the familiar sight of Dogkit drooling into his fur bring him back to himself.

"Every day." He muttered under his breath.

Dogkit's big, fluffy black head lolled on Nightkit's shoulders—saliva stringing down his open mouth—and Nightkit shoved him off, only to have him land on his tail.

With sleepy cowlicks of brown fur, Bearkit raised her head from behind Dogkit and glowered at Nightkit.

"What?" Nightkit growled. "He was drooling on me again!"

"Shh!" Bearkit hissed and pointed to the next nest where a white-and-gray queen—Birdsong—was splayed out. 'You do _not_ want to wake that badger up _this_ early' Her blue-eyed glare seemed to say.

With a huff, Nightkit settled back down and wiggled into Willowsong's bunny-soft fur. The brown tabby queen was curled around all three kits, twitching her whiskers and mewling in deep sleep.

Nightkit tried to copy her, tossing and turning until he could see gold dust motes dancing in streaks of sunlight from the roof. Finally, he decided it was time to start his daily routine.

Stand up, arch back, stretch legs.

He groomed his sleek black fur until it shone and slid outside the nursery, squinting at the clearing with piercing green eyes that saw little more than blurry shapes.

As usual he struggled to see, but that didn't stop his whiskers from feeling the damp newleaf breeze sigh down on him and tug at his fur, or stop his keen, nicked ears from picking up pleasant murmurs and sleepy breathing from within the dens.

On his back he relished the warm shafts of light that filtered through the thick evergreen canopy and dappled ShadowClan camp. With a breath of pine-resin air, he headed to the fresh-kill pile, ears tipped back and head aligned with his shoulders in the usual prowl.

"Move it, kit!" Nightkit heard a mew behind him that made his fur bristle with fury.

Softpaw forced him aside with one smack of her tail and tossed a large woodpecker into the fresh-kill pile, beaming with pride. Her pale calico fur, soft as a fawn's underbelly, carried the smell of the pine forest. Behind her, the moon-down patrol was trotting through the camp entrance, jaws filled with fresh-kill.

Nightkit irritably snatched two shrews and a lizard and turned around, only to have a silver tabby block his way.

"It's a wonder you're still as tiny as a flea when you eat _that_ much." Frozenpaw sneered, her icy blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"It's not just for me, pigeon-brain!" Nightkit spat.

"Aww, is he upset?" Softpaw mewed with mock pity.

"Hey quit wasting time," Ryepaw interrupted the two she-cats, whisking his ginger tabby tail. "We have battle training with Ratfang after this _quick_ meal."

Softpaw and Frozenpaw shrugged, picking up their breakfast with one last snort of amusement at the fluffed-up black kit.

 _She-rats!_ He kneaded the grass.

Nightkit stopped glaring after them when a pale ginger tabby tom with a snaggletooth approached him. "Off to see Tangletail like usual?" He began ruffling the kit's head with a nuzzle. "Don't get under his paws 'kay?"

"That's enough Pikejaw." Nightkit grumbled through a mouthful of prey. Pikejaw was always friendly to all, but lately he'd been especially nice to him. Nightkit hoped the newly-made warrior hadn't thought of asking to apprentice him; Nightkit had already set his heart on being a medicine cat.

"I'm heading out on patrol," Pikejaw said as he left. "I'll bring you more lizards, you love those right?"

Nightkit waved his tail with faked enthusiasm and then headed to the the medicine cat's den. He stopped almost immediately once inside as the smell of sickness rolled over him.

"Featherpaw!" He gasped, staring wide-eyed at a bundle of fur and bones that was once the kind gray tabby.

"Oh, Nightkit." A crackled mew greeted him warmly. Nightkit gazed up at an elderly black-and-white tom, skinny and frail-boned, dragging his mangled tail behind him. "You brought breakfast again, why how kind."

"This one's for you Tangletail." Nightkit avoided Featherpaw's nest with a tiny shiver and pushed the shrew to Tangletail. "That one's for Quillheart," He jabbed the other shrew, looking around for the young cream-and-brown tabby medicine cat. "Where is he?"

"Trackin' herb growth." Tangletail said as he chewed on his meal. "Hopefully no frost this morning."

Nightkit settled next to him, skinning his lizard while casting side-glances at Featherpaw.

"Is he dying?" He said in a small voice.

"He's always been sickly, maybe today..." Tangletail trailed off, then shook his head. "Well, we've done all we can, it's in the paws of StarClan now."

 _You mean it's up to him._ Nightkit held his tongue. He'd heard nursery tales of StarClan since he was little, but he'd never believed in that stinking load of badger dung. It seemed his Clanmates swallowed everything they were told.

"Want to get some chamomile for her?" Tangletail broke into his thoughts.

"To soothe and give strength?" Nightkit smiled.

"Clever one, this kit." Tangletail purred as he padded to the back of the den. There, underneath a boulder, a tunnel had been dug; the walls were dry and cool. Tangletail nosed at the puny stacks of old, leafbare leftovers, and tugged at a fuzzy leaf from a star-shaped flower.

"Here." He said.

"That's borage...?" Nightkit sniffed at the herb.

Tangletail blinked twice. "What? No... I..." He stared at the borage leaf with an air of defeat. "Nevermind." He sighed.

 _His memory is worse today._ Nightkit's chest welled with sympathy.

"He has a fever," Nightkit picked it up. "Borage is for fever, right? That's why you picked it."

Tangletail didn't speak, but he leaned down to rasp his tongue between Nightkit's ears fondly. "You wanna be my apprentice until Quillheart comes back?"

Nightkit's eyes lit up. "Okay! I hope he never comes back."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Tangletail chuckled.

"Hear what?" Quillheart's voice rang from outside the herb storage. "And is this shrew for me?" Nightkit rushed to meet him, carrying the borage delicately between his teeth.

"Oh, hey there you." Quillheart laughed as Nightkit weaved between his legs. "What's that?" He stretched his long neck down to sniff at the borage, and scoffed. "That's too old, throw it away."

"Roll it around a new one." Tangletail rasped. "Don't toss it, that would be a waste."

Nightpaw set it down.

"Sorry Tangletail." Quillheart nodded. "By the way, growth looks good. I set up barriers so the rabbits won't-!" Quillheart cut off as paw steps pattered outside the den and a gray tom crashed in, knocking Quillheart aside. "Ashcloud!" Quillheart gasped.

"W-where is Stonestar?!" Ashcloud stammered, the stench of fear drenching his fur.

"I just spoke to him by the dirtplace." Quillheart tipped his head sideways. "Why?"

_Did Quillheart mention my apprenticeship?_

Nightkit's heart quickened.

Without answering, Ashcloud scrambled away and they were left staring after him.

"The moor is in flames!" He screeched.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**STONESTAR** —long-furred white tom with gray paws, face, and tail.

**DEPUTY**

**EMBERSTORM** —orange tabby tom with copper eyes.  
APPRENTICE, FROZENPAW

**MEDICINE CATS**

**TANGLETAIL** —white tom with patches of black fur and a broken tail.

 **QUILLHEART** —tall, cream tom with brown and gray smudges.

**WARRIORS**

(Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **DOELEAP** —russet tabby she-cat.

 **ROWANHEART** —dark reddish brown tom with blue eyes.

 **STORMWING** —pale gray spotted tom.

 **LIONFANG** —long-furred golden-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle.

 **FALLOWSTRIPE** —cream she-cat with a fallow stripe along her back.

 **HONEYPOOL** —white she-cat with ginger patches.

 **TOADBELLY** —dark brown tabby tom.

 **GRAYSTEP** —pale gray tom.  
APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW

 **MAPLEFUR** —gray-brown tabby she-cat.

 **OSPREYTUFT** —long-furred white-and-brown tom.  
APPRENTICE, SOFTPAW

 **RATFANG** —dark brown she-cat with tabby-striped legs.  
APPRENTICE, RYEPAW

 **ASHCLOUD** —gray tom with darker face, paws, and tail.

 **SUNFLAME** —bright ginger tabby she-cat.  
APPRENTICE, BROKENPAW

 **OWLWHISKER** —White-and-gray tabby tom.

 **OLIVENOSE** —dark golden-brown tabby she-cat.

 **PIKEJAW** \- Pale ginger tabby tom.

**APPRENTICES**

(Cats older than six moons old in training)

 **FROZENPAW** —silver tabby she-cat.

 **BROKENPAW** —long-furred red tabby she-cat with sloping hips from a (healed) broken back.

 **FEATHERPAW** —long-furred grey tabby tom.

 **SOFTPAW** —pale calico she-cat with white chest and paws.

 **RYEPAW** —white tom with a ginger tabby tail.

**QUEENS**

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **BIRDSONG** —white she-cat with gray patches and pale blue eyes; caretaker.

 **WILLOWSONG** —pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; caretaker.

**KITS**

(Cats younger than six moons old)

 **NIGHTKIT** —lean black tom with nicked ears and striking green eyes.

 **BRIAR** —pretty cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 **DOGKIT** —fluffy black tom with bright yellow eyes. (Snakestrike and unknown)

 **BEARKIT** —brown she-cat with white paws, chest and chin, and blue eyes. (Rowanheart and Cherryfang)

**ELDERS**

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **SILENTWIND** \- Black tom with a graying muzzle and mangy tail.

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER **

**ASPENSTAR** —long-furred black she-cat with white underbelly.

**DEPUTY**

**WOLFLEAP** —handsome blue-gray tabby tom.

**MEDICINE CAT **

**WHISPERSTEM** —small black she-cat with white muzzle.  
APPRENTICE, MOSSYPAW

**WARRIORS**

(Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **EELTAIL** —dark blue-gray tom with long sleek tail.

 **TUMBLEFOOT** —dark gray tom.

 **OTTERPELT** —brown tom with matted fur.

 **LICHENSWAN** -cream tom with brown paws, face, and tail.  
APPRENTICE, MUDPAW

 **BARKFROST** —dark brown tom with black tabby stripes.

 **RIPPLESTREAM** —orange-and-white tabby she-cat.

 **WHITEBROOK** —black she-cat with splashes of white fur.  
APPRENTICE, BLIZZARDPAW

 **REDHAWK** —muscular dark red tabby tom.

 **FROSTFEATHER** —long-furred white and silver tabby tom.

 **CEDARCLOUD** —brown she-cat with dark muzzle.  
APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW

 **OAKBREEZE** —pale brown spotted tom.

 **CINDERTHROAT** —black she-cat with gray underbelly, mute.

 **CREEKDAPPLE** —mottled gray tom.

**APPRENTICES**

(Cats older than six moons old in training)

 **MOSSYPAW** —russet-and-white tom with stubby tail.

 **MINNOWPAW** —golden-brown tabby tom.

 **MUDPAW** —dark brown-and-white tom.

 **BLIZZARDPAW** —very pale gray tom.

**QUEENS**

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **SAGEFEATHER** —brown she-cat with pale underbelly. (Mother to Otterstorm's kit, Jumpingkit)

 **DEWBERRY** —cream she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Oakbreeze's kits)

 **HALFFACE** —pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with half ginger, half black face. (Expecting Oakbreeze's kits)

**KITS**

(Cats younger than six moons old)

 **JUMPINGKIT** —white tom with patches of dark gray tabby fur.

**ELDERS**

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **HERONFACE** —white she-cat with brown patches around her eyes.

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER **

**SILVERSTAR** —dark silver tabby she-cat with white paws.

**DEPUTY**

**HAWKSTRIKE** —pale brown tabby she-cat.

**MEDICINE CATS**

**NETTLEROOT** —reddish brown tabby tom.

 **SLATEFUR** —pale gray tabby she-cat.

**WARRIORS**

(Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **CROWFLIGHT** —dark gray tom with green eyes.

 **MOTHFUR** —dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

 **HICKORYSTRIDE** —brown tabby tom with white legs.  
APPRENTICE, GOOSEPAW

 **HOLLYFROST** —black tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
APPRENTICE, KRESTELPAW

 **BATSTRIPE** —smoke tabby tom.

 **TURTLETUFT** —tortoiseshell she-cat.

 **SWIFTWING** —brown-and-white tom.

 **RUSHSTORM** —calico she-cat with white chest.

 **DUSKSTREAK** —long-furred gray tom with black stripes and white underbelly.

 **LITTLEFOOT** —small black tom with white paws.

 **STOATLEAP** —dark ginger-and-white tom.

**APPRENTICES**

(Cats older than six moons old in training)

 **KRESTELPAW** —gray-brown tabby she-cat.

 **GOOSEPAW** —plump black tom with gray chest and chin.

**QUEENS**

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **TANSYFLOWER** —russet tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws. (Mother of Duskstreak's kits Newtkit, Applekit and Cloverkit)

 **SEEDPELT** —tan she-cat with striped legs. (Mother of Crowflight's kit, Beetlekit)

 **ROBINFEATHER** —black she-cat with russet tabby patches. (Mother of Hickorystride's kits, Marigoldkit and Sorrelkit)

**KITS**

(Cats younger than six moons old)

 **BEETLEKIT** —dark gray tom with pale blue eyes.

 **MARIGOLDKIT** —cream and ginger she-cat.

 **SORRELKIT** —tawny tom with brown speckles.

 **APPLEKIT** —ginger she-cat with russet stripes and white chest.

 **NEWTKIT** —dark russet tabby tom with dark green eyes.

 **CLOVERKIT** —pale gray-brown tabby she-cat with a white splash across her muzzle and chest.

**ELDERS**

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **BLOSSOMBREEZE** —pale calico she-cat with foggy blue eyes; retired due to blindness.

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER **

**TIMBERSTAR** —small brown tom with black stripes.

**DEPUTY**

**CRICKETCLAW** —wiry gray tom with minty green eyes.  
APPRENTICE, TINYPAW

**MEDICINE CAT **

**SPECKLEDCROW** —tortoiseshell she-cat.  
APPRENTICE, SWANPAW

**WARRIORS**

(Toms and she-cats without kits)

 **HEATHERCLOUD** —long-furred tan tabby tom.

 **QUAILFEATHER** —gray-and-brown she-cat.

 **RIPPEDEAR** —black tabby tom with dark copper eyes and torn ears.  
APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW

 **SHEEPFACE** —slender white tom with black muzzle.  
APPRENTICE, LAMBPAW

 **DAISYTHORN** —calico she-cat with blue eyes.

 **DAPPLESHADE** —White she-cat with ginger dapples.  
APPRENTICE, WEASELPAW

 **BADGERHEART** —black-and-white tom.  
APPRENTICE, BOARPAW

 **RABBITFOOT** —golden-brown tom.

 **BLUEWIND** —blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

 **MAGPIEWING** —black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **MILKFERN** \- Long-furred white she-cat with pale brown and gray patches.

**APPRENTICES**

(Cats older than six moons old in training)

 **SWANPAW** —cream she-cat with brown dapples. (Medicine cat apprentice)

 **BOARPAW** —dark brown tom with twisted jaw.

 **WEASELPAW** —small brown tom with cream dash in his chest.

 **LAMBPAW** —long-furred cream she-cat with dark green eyes.

 **TINYPAW** —white she-cat with gray ears and tail tip.

 **MOUSEPAW** —dusty brown she-cat with darker speckles.

**QUEENS**

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **WHITEHARE** —tiny white she-cat with blue eyes; Deaf, caretaker.

 **MISTPOOL** —pale gray-and-white she-cat. (Mother to Cricketclaw's kits, Alderkit, Sweetkit and Weaselkit)

**KITS**

**ALDERKIT** —dark brown tabby tom.

 **SWEETKIT** —cream-furred she-cat.

**ELDERS**

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **BIRCHCLOUD** —dilute tortoiseshell tabby she-cat.

 **REDFLOWER** —dark russet she-cat.

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS **

**ANGEL** —delicate-looking pure white tom. (Kittypet)

 **BURNT** —dark brown tom.

 **DROGEN** —long-furred black tom.

 **SHADE** —gray calico she-cat.

 **SHARP** —ginger tabby tom with brown stripes.

 **EBONY** —long-furred gray she-cat.

 **RACCOON** —grey tabby she-cat with black face.

 **BLITZ** —white and black tom.

 **MEZMERIA** —light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly.

 **TWISTER** —brown and ginger she-cat.

 **JACKDAW** —black and white tom.


	2. Chapter 2

_"WindClan is on fire!" Softpaw yelled_ as she gazed out across the lake, balancing atop one of the firs around camp. "It's reaching ThunderClan!"

A caterwaul of distress rose in the air.

"What if it reaches us?!"

"We have to get ready!"

Warriors and apprentices darted from their dens, crowding in the clearing.

"Nightkit!"

The black kit jerked up as his name was howled across the horde.

"Nightkit get back here you little flea!" Birdsong's blue glare locked on Nightkit from the nursery.

"Go." Tangletail croaked, nosing Nightkit. "Come back later and I'll tell you how I broke my tail for the third time."

Nightkit forced a small smile for the old tom, and scurried toward the nursery, weaving around the legs of his Clanmates like a snake.

Birdsong was waiting for him and bundled him into the den so forcefully he stumbled down.

"Fox-dung!" He spat.

"Hurry." Birdsong sounded annoyed, but began brushing pine needles off Nightkit's fur.

Outside, the crowd had parted to allow a huge white tom with a gray, battle-scarred muzzle. _Stonestar!_ His deputy, Emberstorm, walked close by him, orange tabby fur smooth with calm.

"Ospreytuft!" The leader's voice surged above the noise. "Set up a watch with your apprentice."

A brown-and-white tom gave a single nod and scrambled up the fir where Softpaw was.

"You too Ryepaw, Ratfang." Emberstorm spoke coolly to the brown she-cat with striped legs and her apprentice. "Take the trees by the north."

"I want a patrol to scout the border with ThunderClan."

As Stonestar continued organizing the Clan, Dogkit's mew caught Nightkit's attention.

"But Willowsong," He said. "I want to guard the camp too!"

"You'll just get in the way." Nightkit scoffed.

"Would not, flea-brain!"

"Would so, dung-face!"

"Stop fighting," Willowsong sounded breathless. "You're littermates."

Nightkit and Dogkit's eyes met with a knowing flash. _We're not littermates._ Nightkit looked away guiltily. _But they can't know that... They can't know I'm not Clan-born._

It had been moons, but Nightkit still remembered the scent, voice and warmth of his own mother. But she was dead, and it if weren't for the ShadowClan queen that came across him that day, he'd have frozen in the snow. Snaketail nursed him along with Dogkit and declared that he was her kit to the Clan, raising him as her own.

"Whatever," Dogkit shrugged. "He spends so much time in the medicine cat den he might as well be one of Tangletail's herbs."

Nightkit growled deep in his throat.

"You're just jealous he never has time to play with you." Bearkit stood up and flicked her white tail-tip.

Nightkit and Dogkit stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Alright that's it." Birdsong said through her teeth. "You're memorizing the Warrior Code again."

The three kits gave a collective groan.

"It's your fault." Nighkit muttered to Dogkit. Birdsong cuffed him over the ears with a hiss.

"Not another squeak from you."

Time stretched slowly in the nursery. The kits weren't allowed outside, and eventually they settled down to share a pigeon as Birdsong and Willowsong stood at the entrance, guarding.

"Are we still friends?" Dogkit turned to Nightkit, eyes swimming with tears. "I'm sorry for calling you a flea-brain."

"And a herb." Bearkit said with an amused twitch of her whiskers.

"And a herb." Dogkit whispered shamefully.

Nightkit sighed, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt he always felt when Dogkit did that. He licked the fluffy black-kit's ear with affection, and a goofy grin spread on Dogkit's muzzle. He sprang up and began pawing and pouncing on the pigeon's feathers.

"Don't ruin them," Nightkit said. "They're for the nest."

"What's the point." Bearkit lay her chin on her paws. "All the nests will burn up in the fire."

"StarClan wouldn't let that happen sweetnose." Willowsong said.

"Yeah right," Nightkit leaned into Dogkit's ear. "Dead cats will save us."

Dogkit stared at him with big, round eyes. "You don't believe in StarClan?" He whispered.

"Do _you_?" Nightkit frowned. "They're just made up stories to make us behave—"

"They're back!" Ratfang's yowl interrupted them as it the wind carried it down the entrance, and the three kits ran to the entrance, thrilled with excitement. In an instant Nightkit and Dogkit seemed to forget about their conversation.

"Stay in." Birdsong's tail blocked the kit's way, and her stern gaze made Nightkit realize their excitement was misplaced. They sat down, stretching their necks to see over the crowd as Stonestar's patrol slid into camp.

 _They're hurt!_ Nightkit couldn't see very well, but the scent of blood and soot soured the air. He narrowed his eyes, and saw Frozenpaw leaning on Emberstorm's shoulder, one side of her face soaked in red. She let out a strangled whimper.

"Get Tangletail!" Emberstorm's calm voice cracked as he held up his apprentice.

Nightkit flattened his ears to his head. He didn't like Frozenpaw one bit, but he didn't want to see her suffer like that.

Almost as soon as the old medicine cat shambled out, a soft, keening wail came from his den. "Featherpaw, _Featherpaw!_ He's not waking up! StarClan, wake him up!"

 _Brokenpaw._ Nightkit shuddered at the image of the red tabby she-cat mourning over her littermate. He pressed himself closer to Birdsong, and felt the queen's tail wrap around him sympathetically.

"Looks like the wind changed directions..." Nightkit angled his ears to hear Ospreytuft and Olivenose talking. "We're safe."

At the sound of pawsteps Nightkit looked to see a russet tabby walking toward the nursery, carrying a dirty bundle of fur in her mouth. Stonestar followed close behind. Birdsong and Willowsong's ears perked up with interest.

"What's this, Doeleap?" Willowsong sniffed at the bundle, jumping as it let out a frightened mewl. "A kit!" She gasped.

Doeleap set the kit down and faced the two queens, her pretty fur smeared with dark, acrid ash. "Stonestar has agreed to take care of this kit until we find her kin."

Stonestar brushed up next to his mate, broad shoulders scored with fresh wounds. "We think she belongs to the rogues that attacked us while we were scouting." He rumbled. "They thought they could move into our territory while we were distracted."

"Rogues?" Birdsong echoed warily, gathering the kits closer to her with a sweep of her tail. "We shouldn't let a rogue into the Clan."

"Birdsong, she's just a kit." Willowsong ached for the kit with pitying eyes. "Poor mite."

"It's a _rogue's_ kit." A pale gray tom, Graystep, spoke up from the crowd that had bunched around the nursery. "It doesn't belong in a Clan." He finished, and approval rippled through the crowd.

Nightkit felt uncomfortable, shifting his gaze away from his Clanmates. _That could've been me they were talking about._ _  
_

"It's just until we track down those rogues." Doeleap insisted.

"Then take it to ThunderClan," Toadbelly snorted. "What difference does it make, half of them are all are kittypets, rogues and barn cats."

Willowsong glared at her mate, but said nothing.

"Yeah, they'd take it."

"Leave it by the border."

"Quiet!" Stonestar coughed. "Birdsong," He gazed at the foster queen. "What do you think?"

Birdsong was quiet for a moment, her gaze passing over the three kits sheltering under her. "Willowsong and I chose to raise these kits in honor of our dead Clanmates." She began. "All that's left of Cherryfang is one of her kits." Birdsong touched her nose to Bearkit's head lovingly. "And Snaketail left behind Dogkit and Nightkit. We promised to take care of their kits before they joined StarClan."

The cats in the crowd murmured sympathetically and gazed at each other, sharing memories of the Greencough that took the lives of the queens in the nursery along with Bearkit's littermates. Nightkit had gotten sick then, discovering an admiration and fondness for the elderly medicine cat with a mangled tail that treated him.

"This rogue's kit," Birdsong's voice suddenly lost its warmth. "Is not my responsibility." She turned away, leading the kits back in the nursery.

"Well said." Graystep and Toadbelly declared.

Stonestar narrowed his eyes. "Willowsong?" He rasped.

"I'll take her." Willowsong said softly.

Stonestar nodded "It's decided. Only until we find her kin." He waved for the crowd to disperse, and swallowed back another cough.

"You breathed too much smoke." Doeleap brushed her muzzle to his worriedly. "Lets see Tangletail."

"I'm sorry about your apprentice." Toadbelly said to Graystep. "Featherpaw was a good cat."

Finally their voices faded as they drew away.

"Can I see her?" Dogkit approached the kit like he was walking on quail eggs, neck and whiskers drawn forward, jumping back at every movement she made.

Willowsong had been cleaning her pelt, and Nightkit could now see she was around his and Dogkit's age, with pretty cream and brown fur and big blue eyes.

Bearkit just stomped up to her. "Is it true you rogues have no warrior code?" Bearkit sniffed at the kit. The kit flinched back, eyes wide as an owl's.

"Quit wasting time," Birdsong barked. "We're going to practice some easy battle moves." The queen pointed to a corner of the nursery that had been cleared for play and practice.

"They're still kits." Willowsong sighed.

"No need to wrap them in feathers," Birdsong grunted. "They'll be apprentices soon."

 _I hate battle training._ Nightkit grumbled. _I always mess it up._

He paused to look at the rogue's kit with a neutral gaze, feeling a flicker of sympathy for the orphan.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Don't go!" He screamed,_ feeling frozen air run down his throat and coat his lungs with ice. "Don't leave me..."

The red tom looked at him, gray-faced, dead behind the eyes.

"You don't deserve me." Almost at once, his red tabby fur vanished in the white of the snowstorm. _  
_

"No!" The kit pleaded, breath whipped away by wind.

_Leafbare will come. And take everything you ever loved away._ _Things cannot be reversed. We learn from the times that we are cursed, from the ones we fear the most, from the ones we hate the most._

White swallowed him, pressing so thick he held his breath and waited for the snow to swamp him like water.

_...So leave me in the cold until the snow covers me up, so I'm just embedded in the frost..._

In his bloodstream flowed his mother's last words.

_"...I'll hunt you down."_

* * *

Panic surged through Nightkit's pelt. He lurched up in his nest, a scream painfully trapped in his throat. Swallowing, he felt anger and frustration replace his panic. Nightmares. There never seemed to be a shortage of those.

"Fox-dung!" He yelled.

Dogkit shot up with a yelp next to him.

"You scared my tail off!" He said.

Nightkit looked away quickly and began smoothing fly-away tufts his shoulder, hoping Dogkit couldn't smell the lingering fear of his dream.

Oblivious, Dogkit grumbled and began prodding through the dried pine needle nest that they—Dogkit, Nightkit and Bearkit—had shared since they agreed they were too old to sleep with their two foster queens. Finally he had pulled out a round pine cone and turned to Nightkit.

"Wanna play Cone-kick?" His yellow eyes glimmered.

"Not right now." Nightkit sighed, noting that fierce daylight was shining down the entrance. He had woken up later than usual; his schedule thrown off.

Dogkit's tail drooped and Nightkit had to admit he held sympathy for the fluffy black tom. It had been a few sunrises now since he had been found trying to leave camp, and was confined to the nursery by a furious Birdsong.

"Cheer up," Nightkit brushed Dogkit's spine with his tail. "Today's the last day of your punishment."

Dogkit looked up at him with big, sad eyes.

 _I told you it would come back to bite you in the tail._ Nightkit had to hold back his words; they never seemed to help. He shook his head and headed out, squinting at the harsh light.

"Morning, sleepy-slug!" A shrill, almost cloying mew greeted him, belonging to a pretty white she-kit with creamy-brown points and pale blue eyes. She stood over Bearkit, pinning her down.

"Hey Briar." Nightkit cocked an amused eyebrow. "I usually go by Nightkit, but thanks."

Suddenly remembering what she was doing, Briar turned to Bearkit and peeled her lips back in a mock snarl. " _I,_ Aspenstar, leader of RiverClan, win this—"

Nightkit flinched away from the spraying dust as Bearkit bowled Briar over in one fluid move, quickly overpowering the older she-kit.

"Who always wins?" Bearkit smiled smugly.

'ShadowClan." Briar giggled. "I was close this time though."

"Nicely done Bearkit," Birdsong had been watching with her tail neatly curled over her paws. "You too Briar." Nightkit had expected the queen's tone to be curt toward the rogue's kit, but Birdsong had warmed up a lot to her. And it wasn't just Birdsong, several Clanmates who had stopped to watch the kits scuffle were purring with amusement.

"How cute." Honeypool said.

The sweet, bubbly attitude of the kit had made the Clan more receptive to her, though Nightkit could always tell how hard she tried to not show her hurt when they rejected her. Since the day of the fire, no trace had been found of her kin, and the Clan had begrudgingly gotten used to her presence.

Nightkit snapped back to attention when Rowanheart, Bearkit's father, stood up and bent down to rasp his tongue between his kit's small, neat ears. Nightkit could hear a deep, proud rumble in his throat, and see the resemblance in the pair's broad shoulders and large, powerful paws.

"Nightkit!" Briar called. "Come practice fighting moves." She flexed her claws eagerly.

Dread churned in Nightkit's stomach. "No thanks." He shook his head. _Not in a thousand moons!_ He always made a fool of himself when it came to play-fighting, and Dogkit was glad to point it out. He had never won, not once. _I'll be a medicine cat anyway._

Briar scowled with disappointment, and it seemed she was about to insist when a new voice joined the chorus.

"Kits!" A long-legged, spotted silver tom bounded towards them, carrying something wet in his jaws. _Stormwing!_

Birdsong nuzzled her mate in a rare show of affection and coiled back when a sticky substance dripped unto her head. Stormwing snorted with laughter.

"Honey!" Nightkit was the first to practically barrel into him.

"Keep your fur on." Stormwing chuckled and set down the dripping chunk of honey comb. Bearkit, Nightkit and Briar clustered around it, lapping eagerly.

"You can come out," Birdsong twitched her tail-tip at Dogkit who perched at the nursery's entrance. "Only for a moment."

He skipped delightedly and elbowed himself in to taste some honey. Nightkit relished the warm, rich texture that traveled down his throat, and he purred from deep in his chest. He was the last one left licking at the honey comb when Stormwing and Rowanheart began teaching the kits a hunter's crouch.

Nightkit glanced to see Willowsong and Toadbelly sharing tongues in a pool of light, their eyes half-lidded with contentment. Nightkit imagined Willowsong's mate never once bothered to interact with them like Stormwing because they weren't his. Or maybe he just didn't like kits.

Nightkit licked the last bit of honey off his whiskers and decided to head to the elder's den. His usual glare softened at the sight of Tangletail and Silentwind sharing a fat toad between them. The old medicine cat had finally decided to retire half a moon ago, when he mistakenly gave an apprentice ragwort for a bellyache. Nightkit raised his tail in greeting.

Tangletail looked up and hesitated, a perpetual cloud of forgetfulness in his pale green eyes. Finally his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Nightkit! Hi there kiddo." He rasped. "Wanna eat?"

Nightkit returned his smile and settled down between him and Silentwind, tucking his paws under his chest and nipping at the toad.

"Youngsters have no manners these days," Silentwind was twitching his mangy, bald tail-tip with annoyance. "Brokenpaw came to leave prey, and I told her I had a tick behind my ear, and she left! _Something to do,_ yeh right! And martens fly. Apprentices do nothing but sleep these days."

Nightkit snorted with laughter. "She has her warrior assessment today." He reminded the thin-pelted warrior.

"Eh?" Silentwind said loudly. "Speak up! I can't hear you, youngsters these days... always mumbling."

Nightkit rolled his eyes. "Does he still have that tooth ache?" He turned to Tangletail. The old tom nodded, washing Nightkit's pelt with soothing strokes of his tongue.

"Tell Quillheart to bring him some... some of that..." Tangletail trailed off, frowning at his paws.

"Alder bark?" Nightkit guessed.

"Alder bark!" Tangletail barked triumphantly. Nightkit swallowed back a purr.

They finished the toad Nightkit helped Silentwind with that tick behind his hears. "You're a good little warrior." Silentwind sighed with relief once Nightkit had hooked it off.

"All cats old enough to fight in battle," Stonestar's strident howl suddenly demanded the attention of the Clan. "Gather here beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Nightkit buried the toad, and scrambled toward the low-hanging hazel branch where the huge scarred tom stood. With pleasure, Nightkit noticed that Dogkit had been allowed to stay outside.

"Frozenpaw, Brokenpaw." Stonestar beckoned the two apprentices, and Nightkit felt strangely excited watching their warrior ceremony.

" _Frozeneye?_ "

Softpaw gasped after Stonestar had given them names. " _Brokenback?_ " She turned to her littermate, Ryepaw. "Stonestar's always been a bit insensitive, but this is too much. Why in Silverpelt would he—"

"Shh!" Ospreytuft silenced her with firmness. "Listen."

"Frozeneye," Stonestar began. "StarClan honors your skill in battle, and the sacrifices you're willing to make to protect the Clan." He touched his nose to the ugly scar where her eye had once been.

The anger that had glimmered in Frozeneye's icy blue eye was replaced by surprise.

"And Brokenback," Stonestar turned to his daughter. "StarClan honors your perseverance and determination to overcome any hardship in the way of becoming warrior." He was referring to her back injury; spine sloping downwards from a healed injury that almost paralyzed her as a kit. Brokenback nodded, pride shining in her wide smile.

"Brokenback! Frozeneye!"

The Clan cheered their names loudly, previous murmurs of doubt like Softpaw's gone.

"Now," Stonestar spoke as the Clan began to disperse. "There's still one more thing left."

The Clan perked their ears up with surprise, some stealing glances at the kits. Nightkit felt a thrill of excitement run through up his lean legs.

"The naming of new apprentices."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Briar," Stonestar's voice ran like a crisp_ , clean breeze through camp. "Come up." He beckoned.

A gasp of shock echoed among the Clan cats.

The gnarled branches that stooped into camp rustled softly. The evening sun shone fiercely and pierced the thick canopy of evergreens, riddling the fern-layered ground with light. Stonestar stood confidently on the hazel branch that hung low above his den.

"It's a little early," The leader's mew was hardened as he sensed the unease. "But I believe that Briar, Dogkit and Nightkit are ready for their apprenticeship."

Bearkit was still half a moon younger than them.

"I have discussed this with my senior warriors." Stonestar acknowledged several cats in the crowd. "We think Briar should be able to prove if she deserves to become a Clan member."

Some Clanmates nodded, but most scoffed with disdain.

"I'll eat my fur before that happens." Softpaw said in a querulous tone.

"Come up, Briar." Stonestar repeated, undiscouraged by his Clan's reaction, and Briar shrunk down in her own fur. She shot Nightkit a desperate look, and the black tom nodded encouragingly.

Briar lifted her chin and jumped unto the Highbranch, greatly trying to sit tall and determined. Nightkit now perfectly understood why Snaketail made him and Dogkit promise to never reveal his origin.

"Fallowstripe," Stonestar began. A pale she-cat with a single fallow line down her back came forward. "As a senior warrior I trust you will pass on your fairness and understanding of warrior life to Briarpaw, as you've done with your previous apprentices."

"I understand, Stonestar." Fallowstripe dipped her head. Briarpaw hopped off the Highbranch on steady paws, but looked lost once she landed.

"Go touch noses with her!" Bearkit whispered.

Fallowstripe offered a kind smile as Briarpaw approached her, and the two sat together once they touched noses. Hope blossomed in Briarpaw's pale blue eyes.

"Briarpaw! Briarpaw! Briapaw!"

Some, like Nightkit, cheered loudly, some none at all.

"Dogkit." Stonestar seemed glad to move on from Briarpaw's controversial apprenticeship. It was now the fidgety black tom's turn, and Nightkit held back a fond purr as he almost tripped over his own tail on his way to the Highbranch. This time the whole Clan cheered as Dogpaw touched noses with the dark gray warrior, Ashcloud.

With a prickle of discomfort Nightkit recalled that, according to Clan gossip, Ashcloud was most likely to be Dogkit's (and therefore Nightkit's) father. Snaketail had never mentioned a father, and Nightkit was glad; how awkward would it have been to interact with someone who thought they were your kin. Thankfully Ashcloud never claimed them, and Stonestar must have disagreed with the rumors in order to make him Dogpaw's mentor.

"Nightkit!" Tangletail shook Nightkit out of his daze. "It's your turn now."

With a jolt of embarrassment, Nightkit realized that the whole Clan was watching him now. Ears hot, he rushed to the Highbranch and stood well-poised.

 _Where is Quillheart?_ Nightkit could hardly distinguish individuals in a clearing that was bustling with familiar pelts. Sunlight rippled on his pure black pelt, and he could hardly believe his excitement! Below, Birdsong and Willowsong sat proudly, and Tangletail and Silentwind wore grins; no one could deny they loved Nightkit. But nowhere did he see Quillheart. _He needs to be here to make me his apprentice!_

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Nightpaw." Stonestar rumbled. "Olivenose,"

The Clan chatter died down with confusion.

A young warrior came forward. Her dark, golden-brown tabby fur was well-groomed, as if she'd been expecting attention during the ceremony.

"You are now ready to take on your first apprentice, and will mentor Nightpaw."

It fell so quiet Nightpaw thought he'd hear fur shed, but he couldn't think of why. His mind was swimming. "You've shown yourself to be shrewd and capable, and I now ask that you pass down all you know to this apprentice." Stonestar twitched his ears.

Everyone stood very still. Nightpaw too, stared blankly at Olivenose. Then his eyes wandered, and there he was.

Quillheart sat hunched by the medicine cat den, flinching once Nightpaw met his eyes.

"Nightpaw!"

Bearkit's voice broke the taut silence.

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" One by one, the Clan joined in and filled the air with clamor, louder and louder until Nightpaw's ears rang. It was then that Quillheart tore his eyes away from Nightpaw's and slunk away into the den. And it was then that Nightpaw felt every muscle in his body tense and his blood scorch.

 _"What?!"_ His voice, drowned out by the Clan's outcry, was filled with rage as he turned to Stonestar. The leader narrowed his eyes, and leaned into Nightpaw's ear.

"This wasn't my decision to make." His deep mew rumbled in his throat. "I'd speak with Quillheart."

"Quillheart—" Nightpaw choked out strangled words, and his stomach twisted with anger and dismay.

This was _betrayal._

"I know this isn't what you wanted." Stonestar tried brushing Nightpaw's shoulder with sympathy, but the apprentice shrugged it off with spite. "However, I'll respect Quillheart's wishes. He has good reasons." Stonestar's eyes turned critical. "Go greet your mentor."

Clenching his jaw, Nightpaw leaped down from the Highbranch and stalked into the crowd, ignoring the friendly shoves and playful compliments. Olivenose was waiting for him, but he brushed past her without as much as a glance.

Olivenose's dark green eyes filled with confusion and hurt, and though the Clan was already dissipating, a few cats had watched, slack-jawed and aghast.

Ferns stroked Nightpaw's sides as he slipped into the medicine cat den, and in the corner where herbs were being left to dry Quillheart pretended to count burnet leaves.

"You worthless, lying piece of rat-dung!" Nightpaw said venomously, his eyes glittering with cold fury.

Quillheart didn't turn around, but his eyes widened a little, and the unruly tufts of fur that gave him his name stood on their ends.

Nightpaw could smell his nervousness.

"At least look at me you coward!" The apprentice's hackles bristled along his spine.

"Nightpaw!" Tangletail's rasping voice was raised with alarm. "Calm down." The old tom lightly touched his mangled tail to Nightpaw's flank, but recoiled when the apprentice whirled around.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled.

Tangletail's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Fallowstripe peered into the den, Briarpaw, Dogpaw, and Ashcloud clustered around her. A few other cats hovered behind them, eyes hungry for scandal.

"Ask _him_ ," Nightpaw spat with disgust and lashed his tail toward Quillheart. "You know this is all I've ever dreamed of! Becoming a medicine cat apprentice..." His voice shook for a moment, and anguish flashed in his striking green eyes. But the sadness was gone, replaced by resentment. "What," The venom seeped back into his voice. "Did you find someone better than me? Did you precious StarClan show him in your dreams?!"

"I..." At he mention of his warrior ancestors, Quillheart stood up. "I c-cannot take an apprentice who does not believe in StarClan..." He stammered, seeming to regain some of his conviction.

Nightpaw was quiet, his chest heaving.

_How did he know..._

He looked over his shoulder and saw Dogpaw shrink, his face pulled tight with fear.

 _"You!"_ Nightpaw turned around slowly, fangs bared with menace. "You told him!"

Dogpaw cowered behind Ashcloud, looking down at his paws.

"H-he did the right thing!" Quillheart made an effort to raise his voice. "A medicine cat who cannot interpret prophecies and omens, and speak with our warrior ancestors is a danger to the Clan!"

Nightpaw flattened his ears to his skull. "Sorry for not sharing your belief in dead cats." He lowered his voice to a low growl. "But you can quit the excuses. Now I know you never meant to make me your apprentice in the first place."

The black tom gathered himself up and stalked out the den, past a crowd of onlookers that stepped back as he did.

Olivenose was stiffly waiting for him, trying to hide her mortification. She stared expectantly and, clawing the earth, Nightpaw forced himself to touch noses with her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Watery shafts of moonlight streamed_ through the thick canopy of evergreens and rippled over Nightpaw's pelt. He crouched lower, at once his black coat vanishing in the shadows. He was following the prey trails, steering away when Ryepaw's scent tainted the ferns.

His ears swiveled. The tussocks of grass between the rocks were rustling with squeaks and the branches above were clashing and showering him with pine needles (he guessed a marten was chasing squirrels). But he concentrated ahead of him, where the smell of a rat wafted from the bushes at the base of a fir's trunk.

Paw by paw, Nightpaw crept furtively, whiskers drawn forward to feel the way. He gathered his paws underneath him, and tensed. He didn't need to _see_ the vole, his nicked ears could pin-point the exact place where its heart was beating. In one well-calculated leap he landed on a soft, warm body, and delivered a killing bite before the rat could screech.

"Ouch!"

Nightpaw snapped his head in the direction of Dogpaw's voice. The mice in the tussocks scrabbled away, and Nightpaw was glad he'd already caught one there.

"I think I snagged my claw on a rock." Dogpaw groaned. "I can't see anything!"

"You need to learn to hunt at night." Ashcloud told his apprentice. "It's when most of our prey comes out."

The two cats almost walked right into Nightpaw before the black-pelted apprentice stood up. Ashcloud and Dogpaw jumped back.

"O-oh," Dogpaw stammered. "Sorry, we didn't see you."

Nightpaw's narrowed green eyes glittered like cold chips of flint. Dogpaw's ears and tail fell.

Nodding to Ashcloud, Nightpaw silently slid back into the shadows. He hadn't spoken to Dogpaw since their apprentice ceremony, and every time Dogpaw begged to talk, one of Nightpaw's withering glares would send him away. He wanted nothing to do with Quillheart or with him.

Digging out his previous catches, Nightpaw headed to where the patrol had agreed to meet and dropped his catch in the middle.

"Good job Nightpaw." Sunflame mewed, surveying Nightpaw's caught prey with ice-blue eyes. The ginger tabby was leading the patrol, her tail waving as Dogpaw and Ashcloud arrived.

"Yeah well catching rats isn't all there is to being a warrior." Olivenose pointed out sharply. "If he were half as good in battle training I wouldn't be so troubled."

"Oh poor you." Nightpaw felt his shoulders tense and his back arch. He had been trying his best to fit into warrior training, but nothing he did seemed to please his mentor. Not only was his greatest skill memorizing herbs and their uses, it was his greatest dream to become a medicine cat like Tangletail. Now that dream was gone, and no matter how well he memorized fighting moves, it was futile when even flutter-headed Dogpaw could take advantage of his bad sight to win a fight.

 _Why didn't you dodge?_ They'd always say, and Nightpaw would clench his teeth. The least thing he wanted was their pity. At least his intuitive reliance on senses other than sight was making of him an excellent night-hunter.

"Enough." Sunflame's firm mew made Olivenose's claws slide back in place, though Nightpaw was still glowering.

"You didn't hear her, Nightpaw?" There was lazy contempt in Ryepaw's gold eyes.

"Ryepaw," Sunflame seemed to sense the tension. "You, Ratfang and Maplefur take the prey back to camp. The rest of you are coming to mark the RiverClan border." With a flick of Sunflame's tail, the patrol divided.

They moved silently like shadows, speaking only in motions of the tail, and pounded down the slope toward the lake. Almost immediately Nightpaw could see it beyond the evenly-spaced pines; a rippling mirror of moonlight, foamy waves gently lapping at the pebbly shore.

The breeze roamed freely between the pines, and was wet at Nightpaw's muzzle, carrying glimmering droplets of sweet lake water. In the distance owls called softly to each other. He closed his eyes and let the air tug at his whiskers, feeling more relaxed than he had in days.

Eventually the soft, springy ground layered with dried pine needles gave way to boggy earth. Mud clogged Nightpaw's pads, and flies began buzzing around his ears.

They reached the Greenleaf twolegplace with the Halfbridge and began spreading out across the border to scent-mark. Nightpaw then saw a flash of fur and narrowed his eyes across the grassy clearing. Plump cats were hopping between mossy hammocks, their slick fur gleaming with white moonlight. Three cats were perched at the end of the Halfbridge, eyes glued to the water for fish.

"Fish-furs." Toadbelly hissed. "What are they doing here at night again?"

Hostility glowed equally in Nightpaw's eyes.

"Mudpaw swim back here! You're scaring the fish away."

Their splashing and chattering echoed into the forest, and Nightpaw could hear the prey skittering away in the undergrowth.

"Let alone fish, they'll chase off all _our_ prey with that noise." Growled Olivenose.

"Hey!" Sunflame barked, pointing her tail low and sweeping it sideways. Immediately the patrol made a stealthy retreat into the shadows; only Sunflame remained in the open.

The three closest RiverClanners blinked lazily at Sunflame and when they saw her alone, strolled leisurely across the wooden clearing. One of them, a white she-cat with orange tabby patches, held minnows in her jaws.

"Yes, Sunflame?" A dark brown tom with jet black stripes and glittering blue eyes dipped his head mockingly.

"Careful, Barkfrost." Sunflame's voice was hard-edged. "You're too close to the border, and you shouldn't be here at night."

Barkfrost looked at the orange tabby with a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Ripplestream, did you know ShadowClan had the right to say when other Clans could hunt in their _own_ territory?"

Ripplestream flicked her ears nervously and set down her minnows. "The moon is almost full tonight," She pointed her tabby tail to the sky, where the moon swelled and thin clouds skittered across its face. "Fish scales flash in the dark; easier to catch."

"You can fish somewhere else." Sunflame narrowed her eyes.

"Well," Barkfrost huffed. "It looks like a good spot right here, I hope you won't mind. Come on Otterpelt!" He padded right to the edge of the ShadowClan border, plopping down among the reeds were the lake water washed against the shore. The other RiverClan warrior, a brown tom with matted fur, settled down next to him with a smug smile plastered on his face.

At Sunflame's tail signal, the rest of the patrol emerged from the dark and circled around the RiverClan warriors, eyes glowing with menace. Ripplestream shriveled in her own fur, and the two toms stood up in a heartbeat, heads low with unease as they headed back to the marsh.

"I wouldn't feel too safe fishing at night if I were you." Sunflame couldn't hide the triumph in her voice.

"Back to the nursery so soon, Wetkit?!" Frozeneye jeered.

"Mangy fish-breaths!" Ashcloud howled delightedly.

Other RiverClanners watched from the other end of the Clearing, shoulders bristling with fury.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Toadbelly guffawed. "We scared their fur right off!"

Nightpaw was laughing along with the rest of the patrol, his chest warm with delight and satisfaction. Those RiverClanners would fear coming to the Halfbridge to fish again; ShadowClan warriors made no empty threats.

Once the patrol had finished marking the border and turned to head back, Nightpaw glanced over his shoulder to check if all the RiverClan warriors had left.

He noticed one was still standing there, staring intently. Nightpaw followed his gaze to Dogpaw, and felt puzzled. Why was he staring at Dogpaw? He took a closer look at the warrior, and felt his stomach drop to his paws.

Red tabby fur and gleaming amber eyes once haunted his dreams. Now they shared the waking world with him.

_It was him._


	6. Chapter 6

_His breath was white,_ even inside the den. He shivered, pressing himself closer to his mother's dark gray fur.

Stout legs, blood-red and crossed with stripes, stood outside the den, among a whirl of white flakes.

_"Can I see him?"_

_"No."_

_"I'm practically his father—"_

_"You are_ not his father." His mother let out a long, threatening hiss. She stood up, leaving him cold without her warmth.

 _"I'm sorry."_ The tom's mew was muffled as he brushed muzzles with her. _"But I keep you and that thing fed—"_

 _"That's enough, Redhawk."_ His mother's voice was cold. _"Go."_

The kit drank his scent. Pine tainted his fur, and the smell of another she-cat.

 _"I love you Smokefur."_ Redhawk's heart panicked, beating it's wings against his ribs. _"Please..."_

_"Go."_

Silence hung, then the crunch of paw steps signaled his departure.

His mother slipped back in, the smell of blood and prey in her jaws.

 _"Did you scent him?"_ The kit asked.

His mother looked at him, and he felt a familiar coldness creep into his spine. He loved his mother, but her green eyes glittered like frost; she looked like a hawk sizing its prey.

 _"I don't give a rat's tail what he does as long as he brings me prey."_ She settled down, and surrounded him with warmth once again. He kneaded her belly, suckling until milk streamed into his mouth. She gazed down at him with a mother's pride. _"As long as you grow strong, my little one."_

* * *

Nightpaw roused himself gently, and felt his dream fade away, the taste of milk still in his mouth.

 _How ironic._ He grumbled to himself.

He never expected to see Redhawk again, maybe in his dreams but certainly not while patrolling. Anxiety over the encounter bit him sharply, as if badger teeth were closing on his neck.

_If he recognized me and told the Clans who I am...  
_

He shook his head, telling himself that he was safe. Looking around, he found his denmates quietly sleeping, their flanks rising and falling. Outside, slanting slabs of sunlight and a hot breeze greeted him.

He stalked toward the elder's den.

Olivenose never missed a chance to punish or get rid of him; the elders' care was his duty since day one. He dove into the fresh-kill pile and found the rat he had hunted during the night.

_One fat rat should be enough for both of them.  
_

He'd have to take prey to the queens afterward, and clean the bedding. He shrugged inwardly. He didn't mind taking care of the elders or the queens, he _liked_ it. Olivenose would have to find something else if she wanted to make him miserable.

He ducked into the bramble den, and though the old tom had forgotten Nightpaw's harsh outburst during his apprentice ceremony, guilt swept over him when he gazed at Tangletail.

"Finally!" Silentwind rasped. "I swear this Clan's trying to starve me." He swiped his tongue appreciatively around his jaws as Nightpaw set down the rat.

"Nightkit," Tangletail croaked with delight and stood up to join them.

_At least he remembered me._

"Don't let Silentwind finish that rat." The elder nuzzled him affectionately. "Have you eaten?"

Nightpaw sighed. "No. I can't until Birdsong and Willowsong get their fill. Any ticks or fleas?"

Both elders shook their heads.

"And the bedding's nice and soft." Silentwind said between mouthfuls. "StarClan forbid Softpaw will ever be in charge of my bedding again."

Nightpaw chuckled. "I'll come back by later. If Ryepaw brings you fresh-kill save some for me." He waved his tail, and crossed the clearing to the nursery, stopping by the fresh-kill pile on his way.

"Doing nests again?" Birdsong was the first to speak once he entered. "Olivenose must have her paws full with you." She was splayed on her side, lapping gently at her belly. Nightpaw scrunched his muzzle as he watched her. Was she getting _fat_?

"Don't pester him." Bearkit chastised, padding up to Nightpaw with a sympathetic smile. "Glad you came to visit, grumpy-bee."

"I can't believe you're still here, you overgrown kit." Nightpaw touched his nose to her ear. "You should be an apprentice by now."

Paws pattered outside the den, and Willowsong gasped dramatically as she entered. "Look who's here," She said. "And he comes well-groomed! Not like that Dogpaw. That kit was always messy."

Nightpaw scoffed. "And smelling like a badger's backside."

"You cheeky fox!" Birdsong guffawed.

With the four cats settling down, Nightpaw began to feel a smile creep on his face. The cats around him had never treated him as an outsider. He'd always belonged with them. His memory of seeing Redhawk began to loose its terror; nothing would change the fact that he was part of ShadowClan. Always.

The two queens and Bearkit offered to help him haul heaps of dried pine needle into the den. The sun rose, and the clearing began to fill with cats enjoying the heat of sun-high.

Emberstorm and Honeypool shared tongues in a patch of sunlight, while Ryepaw and Softpaw laughed and snickered from the top of a fir. They were probably watching twolegs fall from their white boats in the lake.

Dogpaw and Briarpaw were sprawled in the shade, waiting for their mentors, and soon as Briarpaw saw the black tom head out of the nursery, she bounded up to him with big blue eyes. "Nightpaw, want to come train with Dogpaw and I?"

Dogpaw hung back and scrabbled at the floor with his front claws, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Fallowstripe and Ashcloud said we're learning how to deal with ThunderClan battle tactics." Briarpaw pleaded.

"That sounds... practical." Nightpaw said halfheartedly. "But at least I'll have something productive to do. Wait here until I get Olivenose."

Briarpaw's eyes lit up and Dogpaw shot up with excitement, but had the sense to keep quiet.

"Olivenose?" Nightpaw peered into the warrior's den. Olivenose's flank stretched with a deep breath as she woke up and Nightpaw felt his claws itch with irritation. "Wake up you lazy dormouse!" His temper was cut short. "Ashcloud and Fallowstripe are taking their apprentices to train, we should be there too."

"No," Olivenose glared at him. "You have to clean nests and search the elders for ticks."

"I already did."

"Fine!" Olivenose spat, dark green eyes glowing. "Then you can help Quillheart today. He needs an apprentice to help him carry herbs to WindClan."

Nightpaw felt his throat knot with anger. "Softpaw can do that."

Olivenose shook her head. "Ospreytuft is taking her on a patrol." Without waiting for Nightpaw's answer, she headed toward the medicine cat den, skipping lightly.

"I guess WindClan it is." Nightpaw muttered crossly.


End file.
